


Role Reversal

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, What-If, Younger Tobias/Older Tris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting on AO3, so please bear with me if it takes me forever to update. This story has already been started on Fanfiction . Net, so you can always find it there too. This story is about what happens when Tris is two years older than Tobias and transfers first (I know it's not that original but whatever) and it starts with Tobias choosing Dauntless and Tris becoming his mentor. Please read, review or whatever! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is where I put this…  
> Anyway, I wrote the first chapter of Role Reversal before I read VR's book Four. So all Divergent stuff belongs to her, and the first chapter is MY own interpretation of what happened, BEFORE I read Four.

(Tobias POV)

I'm finally doing it. Finally getting away from the faction that I hate the most. Finally getting away from a broken family, to start a new life. 

I approach the bowls cautiously, aware of my father’s eyes burning into my back. I scan over the five bowls on the table-the Erudite water, the Candor glass, the Amity soil, the Dauntless coals…the Abnegation stones. 

I've thought about this moment dozens of times, what faction I'd pick. But now, the reality truly hits me-I'm about to leave Abnegation. This fact gives my an overwhelming sense of freedom, but it also scares me. Because even though Abnegation was anything but a home to me, it is still a place where I could survive. It's the most familiar place out of the five factions. And I can be selfless-I mean, I didn't get that much practice, but I have no reason to be selfish. I would still get away from Marcus.

But I'd still be in his faction. He is the Council member of Abnegation, and he has control over most of the faction.

I shake my head. No. I can't go back there. 

Suddenly I am angry. Angry at myself for even considering going back to the horrors of my childhood, all because I was too scared to face the other factions. But I don't want to be scared anymore, I don't want to hide. I want a new faction, one where I don't have to be defenseless anymore. 

And there's only one faction where all of that can happen. 

Rapidly, I slice the knife across my palm. It's deeper than required, and drops of blood quickly drip off of my hand. It probably hurts, but I feel nothing right now. 

I glance over at Marcus, out of habit, and see that he is no longer glaring at me. Instead, the intensity has been transformed into a calm stare. I can almost imagine his voice in my head…

“You know what to do, Tobias.”

Boldly, I smirk at him. 

“Yes, Marcus. I think I do.”

And with that, I swing my hand over the table.

I hear my blood sizzle on the Dauntless coals, but I barely look. I stare at Marcus defiantly, watching his face explode into shock, anger, and disbelief. 

There is silence for a moment, and then the Dauntless erupt into cheers. A man bandages my hand, and I take my place in the sea of black-clothed people. They all thump me on the back and congratulate me loudly. 

“Feeling a little selfish, aren't we, Stiff?” A boy remarks, and I glare at him. He rears back in exaggerated fear. 

“Oh, a feisty one, I see!” He mocks. “We haven't had one of those since-”

“Since Six.” A voice cuts him off. I look up to see a tattooed woman with her arms crossed. “She was from Abnegation, too. Remember?” The boy shrugs. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. She's so good I felt like she was a Dauntless-born by the end of initiation.” He smirks at me. “So who are you, anyway? You looked like you could kill that Marcus Eaton guy.”

I shrug, suddenly embarrassed to reveal my past life with Marcus. 

“I, uh…”

“It doesn't matter” the woman says abruptly. “You're in Dauntless now.”

I feel a rush of relief, and nod to her. I don't think she knows the truth, but I think she suspects enough to keep it quiet. 

“I’m Tori” she says to me. “When you want a tattoo, they say I’m the best in the business.”

I nod and smile slightly.

“And I’m Zeke” the boy says. “I went through initiation two years ago, but my brother Uriah is in the same initiation class as you. Well, not really, since he's a Dauntless-born, but you know what I mean.”

I cock my head to the side, confused.

“How is he in the same class as me...but not?”

Zeke laughs.

“Well, I can tell why you didn’t transfer to Erudite.”

I blush slightly, but then I laugh with him.

“You see” Zeke says when he stops laughing. “Transfers train with each other. But us Dauntless-borns, we train separately most of the time at the beginning. Otherwise, we would totally crush you guys. No offense” He punches me on the shoulder.

“It’s ok” I answer, and it is. I’ve been with Dauntless for five minutes and I already have a person that could end up as my friend.

The thing that’s most surprising to me, though, is how different I have become. If I’d gone to any other faction, I would have been quiet, closed. I wouldn’t have trusted anybody, wouldn’t have let anybody know who I was.

But I chose Dauntless, and I feel like I am an entirely new person.

All of a sudden, the Choosing Ceremony is over, and all of the Dauntless surge forward towards the stairs. I panic for a minute as I almost lose my balance, but then I steady myself and run with the crowd-never looking back. I miraculously avoid tripping down the steps, and I'm panting by the time I get to the bottom. 

I remember watching the Dauntless when I was in Abnegation. At first I was terrified of them, but then I started to admire their strength and courage. I am still a bit wary of my new faction, but for the first time in my life, I am free. 

We pound up the steps towards the train platform, and I gulp. I used to watch the Dauntless do this, wondering how they managed to keep their balance and strength as they swung onto the moving train. Well, I think i’m about to find out.

I see the train appear in the distance, and the people around me start to line up along the platform. I watch them so I know when to start running. I see their bodies tense and their legs bend, and I run. I’m not in very good shape, but we don’t have to run for long, so I push myself as hard as I can. The train comes up beside me, and the people in front of me lunge for the handle on the side and pull themselves in. After the person in front of me goes in, I reach for the handle. My arms are too short, and before I can think, I jump into the air, grabbing the handle and relying on the strength of my arms to pull me towards the train. I bang into the side of the car, and somebody pulls me inside before I fall.

I breathe a sigh of relief, and sag against the wall, my heart pounding. The person that pulled me up was a Dauntless girl, and she’s standing next to me, and looking at me with interest. 

“You're not welcome” she says with attitude. 

“Um, no thanks?” I reply warily. 

She laughs and shakes her head. But then she looks closely at me. 

“You're pretty strong, for a Stiff. Most wouldn't jump like that.”

“Well, people told me that carrying everyone's groceries has a big effect on arm strength, but I didn't believe them” I joke.

She smirks. 

“Making jokes about your old faction already, huh?”

I blush and shrug. 

“I'm Shauna” she says. She looks at me expectantly for a reply. 

“Um, I'm…uh…” I shake my head. I might be trusting people more than in Abnegation, but I'm still not prepared to tell the world that I'm Marcus Eaton's son. 

“No matter” she says with a wink. “I'll just call you Stiff for now.”

“All right” I say, not really caring what she calls me as long as it's not Tobias. 

“You can always change your name, you know. Once we get to Dauntless.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. If you make it there.” She smiles, but I get the feeling that she wants me to get there. 

“Well, I'm going to try. I think my death would disappoint my new friends, wouldn't you?”

“What, you've made other friends already?” She shakes her head. “What did you do? Offer to do their chores?”

“Ah, not exactly” a familiar voice says, and Zeke appears. 

“I see you've met my girlfriend.” He kisses Shauna and wraps an arm around her. I smile. 

“Yeah” I say. “She helped me on the train.”

Shauna shrugs.

“He probably could have done it himself, actually.”

I shrug, embarrassed. 

“Good for you, man” Zeke smiles broadly. He looks outside and yells that we're almost there. 

I look out the door for the first time, and the scene takes my breath away. 

I've never had a fear of heights-but then again, I've never been as high as this. I can see most of the city from here, but I will myself to not look down. If I do, I feel like I will fall. I look back inside and close my eyes, breathing deeply. 

Zeke notices my actions, and grimaces. 

“Uh oh. Fear of heights?”

I shrug, opening my eyes. 

“I've just never been this high before.” I shudder. Zeke looks at Shauna, and they both look worried. 

“Well, you'd better get used to it. The train doesn't stop.”

“What do you mean it…” I freeze. “We…we have to jump off of the train, don't we?” Zeke and Shauna nod solemnly. Steeling myself, I nod back. 

“Well, thanks for letting me know.”

Inside, though, I am doubting my decision to come here. Oh, come on, a voice in my head says. You didn't think it would be easy, did you?

I calm myself down and look back outside, where I look for a platform, but fail to see one.

“There” Zeke says. He’s suddenly next to me, and he points to a dark brown apartment building, whose roof is covered in gravel. 

“Oh my god.”

“Yup. Some initiates don't know about it until they either get pushed out the door or end up alone on the train. There was a boy one year who didn't get off. He rode this train all the way around the city until it came back here. He got on the roof, but he had to stay there because he didn't know what to do.”

“What happened to him?”

“Oh, eventually he either froze to death or starved. We didn't find him for quite a while.”

“What?” A girl, about my age and wearing a dark blue dress and glasses exclaims. I hadn't noticed that she was there-she must not have said anything. “You're saying that we either risk our lives jumping off of this train, or stay on the train and die?”

Zeke nods. 

“Well, I'm not risking my life for that. I'm going to stay on the train until I can get off safely.”

“Well, I'd like you to know that you are immediately kicked out of Dauntless if you stay on this train.” Shauna remarks. The girl pales, but as she looks out at the buildings, she nods, as if accepting her fate. She walks away from the opening and sits down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” I ask. “Don’t just give up because you’re too afraid to jump. If you don’t jump, you’re still throwing your life away. You’ll be factionless. Do you really want that?” I stare into her blue eyes for a moment, and then I am forced to turn around. We have to jump in less than ten seconds. I have to be selfish, I think. If I try to help her more, there won’t be enough time for me to jump. I try not to think about her as I get ready to jump.

“Don’t try to stay standing” Zeke says. “Bend your knees and roll as soon as you hit the roof.”

I nod, and then it’s time. Zeke starts to count as we take a few steps back to get a running start.

“3. 2. 1...now!” 

I run forward with them, and I jump with as much power as I can.

Time slows down, and my Abnegation jacket flaps around me as I leave the train and leap out into empty space. I’m suddenly five feet away from the roof, four feet, three. My body braces for impact as I fly over the ledge at the edge of the roof. I’m not very prepared when my feet hit the ground, and pain shoots through my legs as I belatedly tumble and roll. I lay on the gravel for a moment as I catch my breath. Gingerly, I raise myself into a sitting position, feeling sore. Not all of the Dauntless have jumped off yet, since Shauna, Zeke and I jumped pretty early. The car that we were in is almost at the end of the roof, and as it is about to leave, a flash of blue pops into view. The girl from Erudite.

I get up as fast as possible and sprint to the edge, as the Erudite girl leaps off of the train. We both realize that she’s not going to clear the ledge, and I double my speed. I dive forward as she slams into the roof, her hands grasping the ledge. I wrap my arms around her chest and hold onto her for dear life. As soon as she stops sliding down, I start to carefully pull her up onto the roof, trying not to lose my balance. Luckily, she's much lighter than I am, and she's soon clambering over the edge of the roof, gasping and trembling. She collapses onto the gravel, and I kneel next to her.

She stares at me with wide eyes as she tries to calm down.

“Th-thank you” she stammers. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome” I reply. I help her onto her feet, and we both groan at the feel of our aching bodies. We stumble over to the rest of the Dauntless, who are now all off the train and gathered together near the ledge. As we get closer, I hear sobbing, and turn to see a girl in black and white clothes staring down at the road. I walk up, and see the form of a boy, also in Candor clothing, sprawled out in a pool of blood. I pull away at the sight, telling myself to leave the girl alone. I’m going to have to start looking out for myself now, not other people. Besides, the Erudite girl is already there, trying to comfort the other transfer.

I hear somebody yell, and a man with many piercings jumps up on the ledge, yelling more to silence the crowd. Finally, they quiet down, and the man begins to talk.

“Welcome, initiates” he starts. “You have succeeded in getting onto this roof, but you have not yet begun the Dauntless initiation process. Once you get off of this roof, you are officially an initiate. Now, who wants to be the first? Besides me, of course. I will go first, to demonstrate.” With a devious smile, he leans backwards and gracefully falls off of the ledge.

All of the initiates gasp and run to the edge, looking for him. I slowly walk towards them, my mind spinning. Obviously he's fine, but how? He must have fallen into something- I don't think he had some secret parachute or something.

But what could he fall into from this height? I reach the ledge and look down. 

All I see is a large pit in the cement. It is dark, so I can't see anything inside it. 

“Don't everyone go at once” someone says dryly. The Candor, Erudite, and Abnegation transfers all turn to look as a young woman comes forward.

She introduces herself as Lauren. She's not as heavily pierced or tattooed as some of the others, and actually looks nice. 

“I'm going to be one of your instructors this year. Your other instructor is Six. She'll be waiting for you at the bottom. Introduce yourself, then wait for everyone else to come down. Don't go anywhere until we tell you to. Got it?” We all nod and she smiles. 

“Good. Now who wants to go first?”

Nobody volunteers, surprisingly. A Dauntless-born finally yells and breaks from the group. He sprints to the ledge and leaps over it, and we hear his yells until he enters the pit.

Encouraged, a transfer from Candor I runs up and jumps face-first. The transfers and Dauntless-borns form a line, but the Dauntless-borns continuously mess around, pushing and shoving and cutting into line.

I end up towards the front of the line, and I anxiously wait my turn. I have a feeling that I’m starting to form a fear of heights, and I am certain of that when I get to the front of the line and look down. I suddenly feel dizzy, almost falling off the building as I try to steady myself. I carefully climb onto the ledge, standing up slowly. I stand there for a moment, trying to clear my mind of all thought. If I can forget about heights, I can forget about my fear of them. If I just forget-

Suddenly something shoves into my back, pushing me forward. I scream in panic as I lose my balance and fall.

Going face-first, I see the dark hole in the ground rushing up towards me. I scream until my throat is raw, and then I hit the net.

I bounce off of it, feeling like I now have bruises on top of my bruises. My throat hurts now, too, and I groan as I finally settle on the net, now facing up, towards the opening of the pit, and the sky. 

“Rough day, huh?” I hear a chuckle and open my eyes. There is a girl leaning over me, her hair tickling my face. She pushes it behind her ear and smiles.

“I’m Six. Welcome to Dauntless.”


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I hope you like this chapter, it's a lot shorter than the first one because I need some more time to make OC initiates.   
> Also, I may or may not switch to Six’s point of view in future chapters, so please stay tuned to Role Reversal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is complete crap, I wrote it really quickly and I've already posted it on FF. net so there's really no point in trying to change anything. I was still coming up with OC initiates at the time, so that's why the chapter was extremely short. Sorry!

_ “I'm Six. Welcome to Dauntless.” _

 

She helps me off the net, and I stand in front of her. I realize that she is actually very short, almost half a foot shorter than me. But she looks anything but small. She's lean and strong, and there’s a fire in her eyes. 

 

She also looks familiar, like I've seen her before…

 

“What's your name, initiate?” I notice that she doesn't call me Stiff, like the others. “You can change it if you want.”

 

I rack my brain, trying to think of a name. What's a name that I like, that I will be called for the rest of my life? It's a difficult decision to make. 

 

“Why are you named Six?” I ask, trying to stall for time as I think. 

 

She gazes at me intently, as if debating whether to answer. 

 

“Six fears” she says finally. 

 

_ What does she mean by that? Do the Dauntless count their fears or something? _

 

It doesn't matter. I need a name. And it seems like I can't come up with anything. 

 

Suddenly I think of my mom.  _ Evelyn.  _ I could name myself after her. But what could I be called? Evan? 

 

_ I'm going to have to say my real name.  _ I don't have a choice. 

 

“I'm Tobias” I say, and she stares at me for a second. Then she nods. She turns around and yells:

 

“Tobias!”

 

The Dauntless cheer and start chanting my name. I quickly walk over to the other initiates, turning as I hear another person fall into the net. 

 

“Woo! That was awesome!” A boy whoops as he jumps out of the net. Tris chuckles and turns to address the crowd again.

 

“Uriah!”

 

They chant his name like they'd chanted mine, and Uriah high-fives his friends before joining us. 

 

“You're welcome.” I turn in surprise to see Uriah smirking at me.

 

“For what?” I ask, but then I remember. “You were behind me in line, weren't you? You pushed me off the ledge.” He shrugs.

 

“Well, you were holding up the line. You probably wouldn't have gone for ages. The point of jumping is that you don't think. You just jump.”

 

I nod. Surprisingly I'm already over that. I don't feel any anger towards Uriah at all. 

 

“Are you Zeke’s brother?” I ask, and he nods. 

 

“Did you meet him?”

 

“Yeah, at the Choosing Ceremony.” Uriah smiles. 

 

“I'm guessing he told you about me?”

 

“Well, yeah. But you two look alike anyway so I could tell when I saw you.”

 

He nods in understanding, and then we just stand there and wait for the rest of the initiates. 

 

“Alright” Six addresses us when we’ve all jumped. “For those who don't know me, I'm Six, the initiation instructor for the Dauntless transfers. The Dauntless-borns will be training with Lauren.” Lauren joins Six and waves. 

 

“Ok. If you're a transfer, you're going to go with Six, and she's going to give you a little tour. If you're not a transfer, I'm pretty sure a tour won't be necessary. You guys are going to come with me.”

 

The initiates divide into the two groups, clustering near their instructor. I join the transfers, and I try to look at the others as I go. Turns out I don't have to, because Six tells us that we're all going to learn each other’s name as we take our tour.

 

We walk down the hall, and I hear a weird sound coming from up ahead. I hear echoing voices, backed by a roaring sound. 

 

I find out when Six leads us into a huge subterranean cavern.

 

“This is the Pit.” She has to yell over the noise. 

 

We all stare in wonder at the bustling center of Dauntless. As we walk towards a railing, where the sound is coming from, I realize what it is. 

 

It's an underground river, foaming and roaring as it tumbles through a deep, rocky chasm. Children run around, laughing, near the edge, and I watch them, worried. 

 

“This is the Chasm” Six yells, even louder than before. “Unless you have a death wish, I suggest that you stay away.” She frowns, and a look of sadness comes into her face.  _ Maybe someone  _ did  _ have a death wish. _

 

“I thought everyone in Dauntless had a death wish” I joke, trying to cheer her up. It works, and she smiles slightly. 

 

“Not all. Most. Anyway, I think you are our first volunteer. Introduce yourself.”

 

“Um, I'm Tobias, from Abnegation.” I wave, embarrassed, and the others nod. 

 

She leads us out of the Pit and through another corridor to a training room. 

 

“This is where you will be training. We will focus on different fighting techniques here. If you need any extra practice, the door will be kept unlocked until ten o'clock P.M. Any questions?”

 

“Will we be fighting each other?” The blond Erudite girl asks timidly. I feel a sudden surge of sympathy for this girl, who looks small and weak in her feminine dress. I realize suddenly, after looking back at Six, that the women have to be the strongest of us, for their own safety. I make a silent oath to protect her as well as I can, because I'm also the reason she's here. 

 

Tris hesitates. 

 

“Well-yes, you will. However, we will perfect your basic skills first to make sure that nobody gets seriously hurt, and that everyone can protect themselves. When you feel like you have been defeated, you may surrender. We are warriors, but we do not injure the members of our own faction purposely. There will be severe punishments for anyone who disobeys this rule. Understand?” Her voice turns serious, and we all nod. 

 

“Okay. So, introduce yourself.” Six gestures to the Erudite girl. 

 

“Um, hi. I'm Annie. I'm from Erudite, but I have an aunt that transferred here, too. I don't know if she's still here, but if she is, I hope that I can see her again.” 

 

Six looks at Annie for a moment. 

 

“What's her name, Annie? Maybe I know her.”

 

“It's-well, she might have changed it, but her name was Victoria” Annie answers, and my mind races. 

 

_ Victoria. What would she change her name to? Would she shorten it? What would she shorten it to? Maybe Vicky, or… _

  
“Tori?” I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again, sorry for the super short, super pointless chapter. I promise you it gets better, please bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3-Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's DivergentLunarShadowhunter again, I honestly don't think I have many readers on here but whatever, I'm putting it out there and that's what matters. Enjoy! This is where the story really gets started.

“Tori?” I ask.

My voice is louder than I expected, and all of the initiates turn to me.

“Tori? Like Tori the tattoo artist?” Six asks. “How do you even know her?”

“I met her at the Choosing Ceremony” I reply, and she nods thoughtfully.

“Maybe. I heard that she was a transfer, but she told everyone she was Dauntless-born and just didn't have any family here” she says, and shrugs. “But there are other Victoria’s in this faction. Anyway, let's keep moving.”

Six leads us around Dauntless, from the cafeteria to the tattoo parlor to the fear landscape room. In each place, we slowly get to know each other.

There are eight transfers, including me. Besides Annie, there's another girl who's also from Erudite, who introduces herself as Maggie. She has brown hair and hazel eyes, and she's about average height and weight-at least from what I can see.

Then there's a boy and girl from Amity. They seem like they know each other very well-guess they would, being from the same faction. And maybe they're more personal in Amity, but they seem very close.

Suddenly, I realize that what I am looking at is a relationship. The concept of being with somebody like that is so foreign to me, because I never interacted with anyone outside of my home.

Their names are Nick and Addy. Nick is always making Addy laugh, with his sarcastic, mischievous attitude. He’s lanky, and taller than her by a few inches-although she is pretty tall-but neither of them seem to mind. He looks like a troublemaker, but in reality he is very nerdy, with his laughing green eyes behind glasses, and his constant sarcastic remarks about, well, everything.

Addy, on the other hand, is the perfect match for him. Tall and pale, she has hazel eyes and a shy smile surrounded by extremely curly chocolate-brown hair. She’s quieter most of the time, letting Nick do the talking. But her laugh is something special, and it always seems to resonate around the room, no matter how loud it is. She’s like a ray of sunshine, and Nick is always with her. They don’t kiss or anything, but they mess around and joke with each other a lot.

Then there’s Ian, a big muscular boy from Candor. Like Nick, his personality is much different than his looks suggest. He’s very shy and quiet, and if he wasn’t so big, I wouldn’t have even known he was there. He has very short blond hair and blue-gray eyes, and hasn’t said anything to us other than his name-very unusual for a Candor.

Hayden is the typical bully from Candor. His buzz-cut black hair and ice-blue eyes are enough for me to stay well away. Not to mention he is super tall and extremely muscular.

Callie is the last one to introduce herself. Her darker skin, deep brown eyes, and black wavy hair make her seem like she could melt into the shadows. She seems mysterious, her eyes seeming to penetrate me and reveal all of my secrets to the world. I know I’m exaggerating, but she just seems...different. And I’m more than a little scared of her.

Not because of her dark, quiet persona...but because I didn’t see her until she was the last one to introduce herself. We didn’t have another place to go to, since we were already at the dormitory-where I learn that we will all be sleeping, girls and boys-so she just said her name after Hayden did.

When I saw her, I stiffened in shock. She was wearing a loose gray long-sleeved shirt and dark silver leggings. Abnegation colors.

But how…?

She walked to the front of the group and smiled.

“Hello. I’m Callie” she said. “from Abnegation.” She waved and rejoined the group. As she did, she brushed past me and murmured, “Long time no see, Eaton.”

I barely hear her, staring at her in shock and amazement. Because I know, unlike the other initiates, that she's lying.

I have never seen her before in Abnegation. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4-Callie

_ I have never seen her before in Abnegation. Ever. _

There's no way she's from Abnegation.

At first, I think I have never seen her before in my life.

But she was there. At the Choosing Ceremony. I remember.

I saw her, dressed in gray, walk up to the bowls and slice her hand over the Dauntless coals. I saw a flash of gray clothes and black hair when I ran towards the train. I think I even saw a shadow watching me from the corner of the train car. But before that, I had never ever seen anyone like her in my life.

Maybe I’m just being paranoid. I never did interact with anyone in Abnegation. Maybe she was the same as me-invisible, indistinguishable from just another generic member of Abnegation.

But how does she know me? She obviously knows exactly who I am-does she expect me to know who she is?

To make things worse, she follows me as I choose a cot in the corner of the dormitory. She sits down on the bed next to me, folding her long legs underneath her body, and looks at me. Six leaves us a pile of black clothes to change into, and I hang back as the other boys grab whatever they can, with me ending up with a black tee shirt and shorts. I walk back to my cot, as I realize that we are all going to change in here. I’m not changing my underwear, so I don’t feel that embarrassed to change in front of people. And it’s not like i’m wearing pink boxers or anything.

The problem is that Callie, and all of the other girls, are changing with us. And it feels extremely personal and awkward to undress yourself when there is a girl doing the same thing right next to you. I try not to stare, and I force myself to turn around when she unclips her bra. She’s doing it on purpose-I know that for a fact. She’s playing with me, but I’m not going to take the bait.

It is very, very difficult to keep that thought in my head as I pull my shirt on and turn back around. I gulp as I see Callie, facing me and wearing a very tight, revealing tank top and leggings. I don’t know why she’s doing this, but I intend to find out. Clearing my throat, I turn away and bring my old clothes to the incinerator.

The first days of training are a blur. We learn different fighting techniques, and I find myself slowly but surely adjusting to life in Dauntless. I don’t have any tattoos or piercings, but I want to get a tattoo. I just don’t know anything that I want to be printed on my body for the rest of my life. Maybe a Dauntless flame? No...I want something more meaningful...different. So I decided to wait.

Callie continues to tease me, from winks to whispered remarks to stares. I'm trying my best to avoid her, to not respond, but, well…she's a girl. And I'm a guy. And I can't help but feel attracted to her. I try not to show it when I'm near her, but sometimes I can't help it.

And I still don't know anything about her. I haven't told anyone that she's not from Abnegation, because who would believe me? She was wearing Abnegation clothes, standing with the Abnegation people. How could she be from another faction?

Then, one day, something happens. I haven't really been keeping track of time, but I think we're about halfway through the fighting part of initiation. We've all been doing okay, although Ian doesn't think he will make it through-which is ironic due to his height and muscles.

Anyway, the rest of them had gone to lunch, and I had just gotten back from a quick shower. I changed back into my clothes, facing the bed out of habit. I get a weird sense that I'm being watched, and turn around to see Callie looking at me.

She takes a step towards me, and now we are almost touching. She looks me in the eye and smiles.

Suddenly she’s kissing me.

I'm shocked at first, and she pushes me back towards the bed. Slowly, I press my lips back into hers, but my head is still spinning. I shouldn't be doing this. Why am I doing this?

I know why. I can't help it. She's been teasing me for weeks, and I…I fell for it. I feel a stab of regret and anger as I kiss her harder. She smirks and I fall onto the bed.

In a split-second decision I break away and flip her over, pinning her arms above her head. She gasps and her eyes widen.

“Who are you, and where did you come from?” I ask through gritted teeth. She stares up at me, breathing heavily. Her face fades from surprise into anger, and she struggles against me.

“Don't you remember me?” She says. “Or did you forget me, like you forgot everything else?” What the hell is she talking about?

“I. Have. Never. Seen. You. Before.” I growl. “So you're going to tell me where the hell you came from.” She smirks up at me, and starts to laugh.

“Tobias” she gasps. “Tobias Eaton. Never thought I'd see you like this. You always trusted me, I trusted you, and then…” Her voice darkens. “And then you betrayed me.” She stares at me, her dark eyes burning. I shake my head.

“I never betrayed you. I’ve never betrayed anyone....anyone but Marcus. But he didn't deserve anything better. And I don't even know you. You have to believe me, I have never seen you in my life.” I don’t know why I told her about Marcus. I guess...I guess I feel like she already knows. And why shouldn’t she? She knows everything else.

“Where did you come from, Callie? Is that even your real name, or have you been lying about that, too?” I'm getting more and more confused and angry by the second.

“Callie is my real name” she says, and i’m tempted to believe her.

“Fine. I will call you Callie until I find out whether you are telling the truth or not” I reply coldly.

“And I will call you Tobias, because I know that’s the truth.” She tilts her head and studies me. “Also, I think we should get up and go to lunch. I’m starving, and it would be quite embarrassing if someone happens to find us in such a...compromising position.” Blushing, I finally get off of her and we stand up.

“Will I ever know who you really are?” I ask, my anger and suspicion subdued for the moment.

“All in good time, Tobias. We have been waiting a long time for this. Be patient.” She winks before turning and walking to the door. “Oh” she adds, speaking at me over her shoulder, “I would suggest that you keep this between us. If you tell anyone, we’ll know.” She walks out the door and leaves me with even more questions than before, and almost no answers. She’s professional. She knows what she’s doing.

And I can’t forget what she said. We’ll know. We’ll know. Who is we? The Dauntless? Or…something else?

Whoever-or whatever-it is, I'm going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that there hadn't been much Four/Six interaction in the story, so this is a kind of filler chapter that is still important to the story. This is the first chapter that is in Six's POV instead of Tobias's. Enjoy!

**Six POV (in case you didn't read the summary (: )**  


Well, I think I can safely say that my first year of training initiates is going well. Most, if not  _ all  _ of the initiates are progressing well in their fighting. However, I am still anxious, because my transfers have their first fights against the Dauntless-born initiates in two days. They have fought each other before, but never anyone that was much stronger than them. 

 

I've been watching all of the initiates instinctively, trying to see if they're divergent. But obviously the only way to tell is in the second part of initiation. 

 

I'm still keeping my eyes open-especially with Tobias. 

 

_ Tobias Eaton _ . It must be. Can't say I'm that surprised to see him here. Rumors about parental abuse from his father had been quietly circling around when I was in Abnegation.  _ When I was in Abnegation… _

 

I stop my thoughts before they drift to my parents and Caleb.  _ It doesn't matter. Faction before blood, right? _

 

But as I look around the table of transfers next to me, I don't see Tobias. As I count the heads, I realize that he's not the only one missing. Callie's not here either. 

 

I've been watching her, too-I have a bad feeling about her. And even if my suspicions are nothing but paranoia, she's still been a major distraction for the others. 

 

Glancing around the rest of the cafeteria, I see that neither of them are in here at all. I excuse myself from my table, even though Christina protests.

 

As I walk through the exit and into the hallway, I see Tobias walking quickly down the hallway. I clear my throat and he jumps in surprise. 

 

“Six” he says, and looks at me guiltily. 

 

“Tobias” I reply. “Hello, Mr. Eaton.” Immediately I know I shouldn't have said that. He tenses and steps away from me. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ Tobias Eaton. That man is not my father anymore. Dauntless is my family now.” He grits his teeth, growling out the words. “And I think I know who you are, too” he adds, and I nod. 

 

“Six, member and transfer initiate trainer of Dauntless” I say with confidence. “That's all you need to know. Not who I was in Abnegation. That person doesn't exist anymore.”

 

“You were Beatrice Prior, weren’t you?” he asks, and I just look at him. I’m surprised to find that I’m actually  _ relieved _ , for once. I finally have somebody else from Abnegation, somebody who knows who I am. Who I  _ still  _ am.

 

_ And you’ve gotta admit, he’s kinda hot. _

 

Woah.  _ Where the hell did that come from?  _

 

_ Oh, come on. You know it’s true… _

 

Okay, fine. So I’ve checked him out  _ a little  _ during training. But that doesn’t mean anything. And anyways, I’m not looking for a relationship. 

 

Tobias says something, shaking me out of my thoughts. I start and try to remember what he'd said.

 

“I barely recognized you” he repeats, slightly embarrassed. You look so…different. In a good way, I mean.”

 

“Thanks.” I blush and look down. After a few seconds, Tobias clears his throat and mumbles something about how he should really be going. I nod and he starts to walk past me. 

 

“Don't be late again, Tobias” I say, turning around. He nods and then stops, frowning.  _ Did I do something?  _ Then I hear footsteps and look up to see Callie hurrying towards us. 

 

“Sorry we were late, Tris. We had some…business to take care of.” She winks at Tobias and strolls down the corridor. I stare after her, realizing why her sentence was so surprising. Not because of what she said about…her and Tobias, but what she called me.

 

_ She called me Tris. _

 

_ How the heck does she know that? _

  
  


Tobias doesn’t seem to realize it, but I think it’s because he’s embarrassed by what Callie said. I ignore it for a moment and try to think.

_ She could have gotten it from anybody.  _ Even though I’m usually called Six, most people know what my real name is. She probably just asked somebody or overheard someone calling me Tris. It shouldn’t be a big deal.  _ So why is it? _

 

_ I don’t know. _

 

“So that’s what they call you now, huh?” I look at Tobias, who is looking at me curiously.  _ So he did hear her. _

 

I shrug.

 

“It’s what I called myself, when I joined Dauntless” I reply simply. No point hiding it from him-not like  _ I’m _ the one with a mysterious past.

 

“How did Callie know what your name was?” I shake my head.

 

“I dunno. She could have asked someone, but…” I can see that Tobias knows what I mean without me even finishing the sentence. He nods and takes a deep breath.

 

“Can I trust you?” He says it directly, looking into my eyes. I stare back and nod. Then I remember the cameras.

 

“Not here” I say quickly. “Follow me.” 

 

I take him to a room that I know to be safe. It’s not much, just an old unused dormitory off of one of the main hallways. I glance around anyway, and when I’m convinced we are fine, I turn to Tobias.

 

“What’s this about?” He gestures to the empty room. I sigh.

 

“Just wanted privacy” I say vaguely. He doesn’t need to know anything about that. I don’t want anyone else to get suspicious about the cameras. He just shrugs and doesn’t press any further. Instead, he starts to tell me his suspicions about Callie.

 

“I, uh, Callie’s been...talking to me” he begins, shifting awkwardly. “She’s been... _ teasing  _ me. I dunno why. She sleeps in the cot next to me, and she winks at me and wears those clothes and…” he stops, blushing. I nod at him, telling him to continue. He takes a deep breath.

 

“She tells me things, too. She keeps acting like she’s seen me before, when I know I haven’t seen her. Today, she, uh...she came to me after I took a shower. She, uh...she kissed me, and I…” he clears his throat, his face beet red. 

 

“I confronted her. I asked who she was, where she came from. She just kept going on about how I forgot who she was, that I betrayed her...and she wouldn’t tell me anything. But then, as she was leaving, she said something like ‘be patient. We have been waiting a long time for this’. And then-” Tobias tenses and glances around at the wall like I did before. “She said not to tell anyone. And...she said that if I did, they would know.” He falls silent, and for a while neither of us say anything.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you” Tobias mumbles finally. “If they're watching me, they'll be watching you, too.” I shake my head. 

 

“I bet they were already watching me.” I close my eyes and lean against the wall. “And who is  _ they _ , anyway?”

 

“I don't know. And that's what I want to find out.”

 

“Maybe they’re the factionless” I say. “Callie could have just gotten gray clothes from Abnegation donations.” Tobias shakes his head.

 

“I don’t think so. But where else could it be?”

 

“I don’t know.” I open my eyes and stand up straight. I offer my hand to him. “From now on, we work as a team to find out who Callie is and where she came from. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Go FourTris! See ya next chapter!
> 
> ~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter.  
> (Usually that is bold & italicized but it won't let me :( )


	6. Chapter 6-The Final Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another chapter of Role Reversal for ya. Almost out of pre-written stuff, afterwards you'll have to wait like everyone else on ff. net :)  
> Hope you enjoyed Tris's POV, please let me know if you want me to do other characters. I may or may not put more of the Divergent gang in this, so just stick with Tris or one of the other initiates. Callie's POV will happen, I just don't know exactly when yet.  
> (This is in Tobias POV again)  
> Enjoy!

**Tobias POV**

 

It’s almost the end of the first stage of initiation. The final fights are today, and they will determine who stays...and who goes.  _ I hope they pair me with someone I can beat,  _ I can’t help but think.

 

I honestly am not sure whether I will make it through initiation. Six has made it clear that her personal life will not affect her decisions. If she thinks that I am not strong enough to survive here, she will tell the leaders and I will become factionless.

 

_ Factionless.  _ I can barely think about it, and none of the other initiates have mentioned it-meaning that they are just as scared as I am. I glance around at them as I get dressed. Annie, Maggie, Nick, Addy, Ian, Hayden, Callie. After tomorrow, this dormitory will be missing two of its initiates.  _ And one of them could be me. _

 

I gulp and walk over to Annie. She’s fully clothed, but huddled on her cot. It squeaks as I sit down next to her and lay a hand on her arm. Her eyes open and she stares at me, trembling.

 

“It’ll be okay, Annie” I say, but I can’t tell if she’s listening to me or not. I sigh and stand up. 

 

“Annie” I say firmly. “You have to get up. Now.”

 

She flinches at my harsh tone, but slowly sits up and looks at me, tears in her blue eyes. I feel a pang of grief at seeing my first real friend like this.

 

“I-” my voice cracks, and I clear my throat. “I didn’t save you, only to lose you, Annie. I know you can do it. Remember what Tr-Six told you.Your size and weight can be an advantage against a bigger opponent.” After I learned her real name, she's not Six to me anymore. I can't help thinking it, but I'll have to bite my tongue around the other initiates. 

 

“You can fight, you can win. I know you can. You have to trust me. Do you trust me? Do you trust yourself?”

 

I wait, heart pounding, for a response.  _ She can't give up now. If she can’t fight, she can’t pass initiation. _

 

Just as I start to panic, Annie stirs. Rising up from the bed, her head comes up to my shoulders. She throws her arms around me unexpectedly, and I stumble backwards. I return the embrace, waiting for her to stop shaking and sobbing. When she calms down, I pull away, putting my hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Annie, I want to protect you. You know that. But today, I can’t. I’ve done all I can to help you, but today, you're on your own. I believe that you can beat anyone they put you against. You just have to believe that you can do it. Okay?” 

 

Her mouth turns up in a small smile, and she nods.

 

“Okay” she whispers. 

  
  
  


I hold my breath as I stretch up onto my toes, trying to see above the other heads. All of the initiates-both transfers and Dauntless-borns - look anxiously towards the board that says the order of the fights today.

 

I see a flash of what I think is my name, but I can't see the name next to it. I hear gasps of shock, fear, and relief around me. Annie is suddenly at my shoulder, telling me that she is going to be fighting Maggie. Her eyes are bright, and she's confident that she can beat her. For her sake, I hope she does. 

 

As more people read the names, the crowd thins, and I finally get a chance to see the board. Annie is fighting Maggie, Nick is against Hayden, Callie is against Addy…which leaves me with Ian. 

 

_ Ian.  _ Could be worse, I guess. He's a lot bigger than me, but he is very hesitant and doesn't like fighting. I think I can handle him.

 

I take a deep breath and smile at Annie.  _ Everything’s going to be okay.  _

 

“Tobias?” It's Tris- _ if I can call her that, at least in my head. _ She looks worried, and I frown. 

 

_ Nevermind… _

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“It's Callie. I don't know where she is.” On impulse, I glance around the room. Obviously, she's not in here. 

 

“You checked everywhere?” I shake my head.  _ Stupid. Why would she come to me if she hadn't looked everywhere? _ “Ignore that. Do you think she's hiding?” She shrugs, and i’m doubting it, too. She doesn't seem like a person that would hide. 

 

“I saw her this morning” Annie pipes up. I nod. I saw her get out of bed and get dressed… _ and leave _ . 

 

“She…she left” I say slowly, thinking. “She got up, got dressed and left the dormitory. That's the last time I saw her.”

 

_ Where would a girl like Callie go? _

 

Tris shakes her head, troubled.

 

“The fights are in less than half an hour. If she doesn’t show up in time, she forfeits and her opponent has to fight someone else. It’s her choice.”

 

“Do you think…?” I trail off, deep in thought. Tris looks at me intently. I think she knows where my thoughts are going.

 

“You think that whoever she’s working for...pulled her out?” I nod. 

 

“They probably know that her cover is blown.”

 

“They probably weren’t expecting an Abnegation transfer” Tris mentions. “Someone who knew that she wasn’t who she said she was.”

 

“Yeah.” Deep in thought, I barely listen to Tris, as she's just repeating what I’d already figured out.  _ Why did she come here? What was she trying to find out? _

 

“But  _ who  _ is she working for? That’s the real question” I mutter. Tris nods, and then she looks at the clock on the wall. We have to go. It’s time for the final fights.

  
  


Half of me is hoping that Callie will show up, as I need to know where she came from and who she works for. The other half is grateful that she might be gone forever, that I don’t have to worry about her and her mysterious ways anymore. 

 

I lean against the wall, bored. I try to focus on Nick and Hayden, who are fighting. I’m rooting for Nick, personally, but I’m not sure if it’s going to happen. As I watch, Hayden punches Nick in the face, hard, and he goes down. I grimace and turn away.

 

The fighting hasn’t all been bad. Before Nick and Hayden, Annie defeated Maggie perfectly. Both had a minimal amount of injuries, and Annie had been on the defensive for the first part of the fight. Acting weak and afraid, Maggie had felt overconfident, and had let her guard down. Less than a minute later, she was on the ground, surrendering.

 

To my surprise, Hayden surrenders to Nick only a few minutes later. Both of them look exhausted and bruised, and Nick is probably injured worse than Hayden. But all that matters is that Nick won. Addy runs up to him and almost throws him off his feet with the force of her embrace. She kisses him hard, and we all cheer. Addy is supposed to fight last, to give Callie time to come, but so far there’s been no sign of her. If she doesn’t show up, she forfeits and Addy wins by default.

 

There’s only one more fight left besides Addy’s. Mine. I approach the ring with Ian, and we take our places across from each other. I get into position, and the fight begins.

 

Ian might be big and strong, but he’s hesitant, which is why I make the first punch. He blocks it, but makes no attempt to retaliate. It’s exactly what he has done in all of his fights. He stays on the defensive until his opponent tires, then attacks. That cannot happen to me.

 

I switch tactics, feinting blows again and again. Pretending to throw a punch to his jaw, my foot kicks out and hits him hard in the knee. His leg buckles, and he is thrown off balance. Taking advantage, I go on the offensive, throwing punches and kicks. Eventually I realize that he’s on the ground, still refusing to lash out at me. I stop and nudge him with my toe. 

 

“Hey, come on. Either get up and fight or surrender. I’m not going to stand here and hit you like a punching bag.” My words get the reaction that I was hoping for. His leg swings around and kicks my legs out from under me, and I fall onto the mat. Now the fight is evenly matched. 

 

We both throw punches at each other, and defend against the other’s blows. After what seems like forever, I have Ian pinned down on his stomach, twisting his arms behind his back. Ian shrieks in pain as I twist it further, threatening to dislocate his shoulder. Finally he surrenders and I immediately get off of him. I am grateful that I didn’t have to hurt him too badly. Neither of us broke anything, but we have inflicted many cuts and bruises on each other.

 

Nodding to Ian, we leave the floor, and I sag against the wall, conflicted. I never wanted to fight, never wanted to hurt anyone. Neither did Ian. On the other hand, I  _ had _ to. I had to start thinking for myself. If I’d let him beat me, I would have been kicked out of Dauntless.  _ I had no choice.  _ Still, I know I will never forgive myself.

 

An official announcement is given. Annie, Nick, and I are the victors. Addy wins by default, as Callie never came. I don’t look at Addy, knowing that she’s probably making out with her boyfriend, but I’m happy for them. They, at least, will get their happy ever after until the end of stage two of training. Maybe they will become members of Dauntless together. There’s no way to tell.

 

I hug Annie and congratulate her again, even though I already did after her fight. She’s no longer the weak girl who I saved on the train. She has grown into a confident young woman after only a few weeks, and I’m proud of her. I almost feel like I am her instructor, as I have felt responsible for her since I got to Dauntless.

 

I thought this was the perfect day. I passed stage one, and my friends did too. We were happy, walking together down the hall towards the cafeteria to eat some rewarding Dauntless cake.

 

But I should have known that it wasn’t going to last. 

 

When we enter the Pit, a group of Dauntless are at the railing near the Chasm. At first, I don’t know what they’re doing, but then I see a rope. They’re pulling something up from the river.

 

No. Not something, but some _ one. _

 

Before I see the body, I already know who it is. It’s an initiate. The only one that wasn’t at the fighting.

 

_ Callie. _


	7. Chapter 7-FourTris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, left you on a bit of a cliffy there, so to be nice I'm updating early! This is the last prewritten chapter; after this I will only be updating maybe once every week or so.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> ~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter.

_ Callie is dead. She jumped into the Chasm.  _

 

_ Why? _

 

Tris is in full Six mode, calming down and yelling for everyone to go back to the dorm. She approaches the body when all of the initiates besides me are gone. She acts like she has forgotten about me, but I know that she is subtly letting me stay. 

 

Taking a breath, I join Tris next to the corpse and we just stare at it. I don't want to describe it to myself, but I know it's her. Same clothes, same hair. It's Callie, for sure.

 

Tris identifies the girl and tells the others in an emotionless tone before she stands up and leaves the Pit. After a second, I walk away and follow her.

 

She's angry. I can tell by the way she left and the way she's walking when I see her. I stay a safe distance away until she turns into an empty room. I follow, and as soon as I slip through the door, she's on me, pulling me in and shutting the door. 

 

She knew she was being followed. I'm not surprised. She turns away from me and collapses against the wall. I join her, but I sit about a foot away. 

 

In the dim light, I realize that she is beautiful. I don't know why I chose to think about this now, but maybe it's just because I feel like I've known all along, but never chosen to think about it. She is my trainer, after all. She's two years older than me. And anyways, why would she want anything to do with me?

 

Tris must guess what I'm thinking as I stare at her, as she clears her throat and blushes slightly. I stop staring at her, knowing that she probably thinks I’m crazy, and stare down at my lap. I stay there for a minute until I feel something brush against my leg. I look up and see that she is sitting right next to me, and that I looked up too fast. Her face is close to mine, too close. We both move at the same time, moving a few inches apart so we don’t feel as awkward. 

 

“So,” Tris starts hastily. “Where’s Callie?”

 

“What do you mean? She’s dead. She jumped into the Chasm and she’s dead.” Tris chuckles and shakes her head. I frown. I am totally confused.

 

“It’s not her. I know it’s not. Same hair and clothes, yes. But not Callie.”

 

“But…but how? And why?”  _ What is she talking about? _

 

“Think about it, Tobias. She was sent here for a reason. You think they're just going to kill her off before initiation ends? No. They're going to  _ pull her out _ .”

 

I sit there and stare. I just stare at her. Because I know she's right.

 

“I can't believe I didn't realize that” I mutter and shake my head.  _ She's smart. Smarter than I am.  _ Which is another reason why I can't be with her.  _ Stop thinking like that! There are a million reasons why you can't be with her! _

 

I calm down and force myself to think about Callie, not Tris. 

 

“So you think she's back where she came from already?” I ask, not meeting Tris’s gaze. 

 

“No,” she shakes her head, “there's no way she could have gotten out so quickly. She's still here somewhere, in the Dauntless compound.” I nod and try to think. Suddenly Tris speaks again.

 

“Tobias…” I look at her. “I feel like, you know, since we’re sharing secrets and all...something’s going on around here. Something bad...and I think it has to do with Erudite and Jeanine Matthews.”

 

“Jeanine? Why her? What is Erudite doing?”

 

“I think...I think she’s trying to do something to the Dauntless, possibly sabotage. I’ve been trying to find out but I haven’t gotten very far.” She blushes. “I might be a leader, but Eric and Max don’t tell me anything, and it's difficult to sneak around them.”

 

“Do you think they’re in with Jeanine?” She nods.

 

“Yeah, but there’s no way to prove it. I need to get through to one of them, probably Max. He was a leader before Eric, and I feel like if it’s really Jeanine Matthews, Eric would be most likely to follow her orders,” Tris shivers. “I really hate Eric.”

 

I nod. I’ve seen him in action, and I am very glad that he is not my initiation instructor. I wouldn’t have passed the first stage at all. He’s loud, rude, and obnoxious in the cafeteria, condescending during training, and the whole time he has the same expression that just makes me want to punch him in the face. The few times that he came in to watch our training, he ended up threatening to throw knives at Addy. Nick refused and offered to take her place (a real gentleman) but then Max came in and told him to stop. There have been other times where he’s threatened initiates and been stopped by either Tris or Max, and I know that there will come a time where there is no one there to stop him.

 

I realize that my fists are clenched and trembling, and I force myself to calm down. Tris watches me, a sad look in her eyes.

 

“Marcus,” I flinch at the name, but nod at her to continue. “Did Marcus really...do what the rumors said? I never believed what Marcus said at all. My mother told me not to trust him, even though my dad told me that Marcus was a good person and that the rumors were lies. Which side is true? I don’t think you were anything like what Marcus said you were.” She stares at me, trying to gauge my reaction, but I turn away.

 

“My father-” I start, then clear my throat. “No, Marcus. Not my father. Not anymore.” I look up at her and she nods in understanding. I take a breath.

 

“The rumors are true.” I stare at her as I say this, so that she knows I’m telling the truth. She looks taken aback, her eyes looking at me with such pity that I grimace and turn away again. “Please. Don’t do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Look at me” I gesture towards her face without looking at it. “That face. Everybody makes that face and I hate it. I don’t want pity.” I hear her sigh.

 

“Tobias,” she says softly. “I don’t pity you. I pity the fact that you had Marcus as a father, and that everyone believes his lies. I pity the fact that I never knew what was happening to you, that no one did, that you had to suffer alone. But I  _ don’t  _ pity you, if that makes any sense.” I shrug and turn to face her again.

 

“I guess...it kinda does.” She sighs and her hand reaches out before she yanks it back towards her body, blushing. I try to ignore it, and out of habit I reach under my shirt and run my fingers over the scars on my body aimlessly. The bruises and cuts from the day before the Choosing Ceremony have long faded, but the skin is still healing. I have felt so much better since I left the torture behind, and the scars are the only things besides Marcus that remind me of my former life in Abnegation.

 

Her eyes follow my movements, and suddenly she blushes and looks up to my face.

 

“Can I...Can I see?” she asks, her face beet red. I shrug, also embarrassed. 

 

“I…I guess so, I mean, if you want” I turn around so that my back is facing her and I can't see her face. 

  
“I want to get a tattoo,” I say hesitantly. “Yeah, I want something to cover it, something Dauntless.” And with that, I pull my shirt over my head and hold my breath.


	8. Chapter 8- I'm back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again (finally) with a brand new chapter. Yes I am still alive :D
> 
> "Did you miss me?"
> 
>  
> 
> (subtle Sherlock reference anybody? No? Ok.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Yes, I’m still alive!  
> It’s chapter 8 today after, I don’t know, an eternity of writing absolutely nothing (like two months) so I sincerely apologize if I had anyone waiting for this story :(  
> But I’m back, at least for now! School has started so that’s not great but I’m gonna try and do what I can on this story. My original works are at a standstill right now, not because I don’t have ideas, but because I’m just really disorganized with them, and this story too really. That’s why I stopped updating this story so frequently, cuz I had no clue what I was writing anymore. Oops.  
> I hope to plan out this work a little more and make it a little more organized :)
> 
> I apologize for taking so long on this!
> 
> Okay, also this chapter is another Six POV, enjoy!

Tris POV

Tobias turns away from me, doesn't look at me. He pulls his shirt over his head with a sigh, and I stare.

I had always thought it was true, but I'd never expected that it would be so bad. His back is laced with scars, from light, faded lines to angry red marks. I raise a shaking hand and lightly touch the skin. He flinches in surprise but there’s nowhere for him to go. He raises his head and turns it slightly, so that I can see the outline of his face but not his eyes.

I run my small fingers over his back, tracing the belt marks. I move so that I am sitting next to him silently. He still refuses to look at me, instead staring at his lap.

I can’t even begin to imagine the torture he faced with Marcus, so I don’t. Instead we just sit there silently, and somehow it’s not awkward. I mean, sure, my mind is going all over the place, but it’s not like anything that would ever actually happen...

There are injuries on his chest and stomach too, but not as much as on his back. I see old, faded scars, the faint but unmistakable marks of a belt. I open my mouth, but I don’t know what to say.

“Why?” Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. “Why would he do this to you?” Tobias shrugs and chuckles sadly. I can’t help the fact that my eyes follow the muscles and lines of his torso as it moves.

“He, well...he’d always say it was ‘for my own good’, and other BS like that. I always knew it wasn’t; nothing ever changed, no matter how many times he said it. I think he believed it, though. Or maybe he was just trying to come up with some kind of excuse for why he was doing it.” He shakes his head. “There was no excuse for me. And I was so shy, so freakin’ scared that I never said anything. Being in Abnegation...you know how it is. Everything is gray. It was so easy for me to just vanish into the crowd, stay silent.” He shook his head.

I shift, straightening my legs and leaning my head against the cement wall. “We should probably go back to the compound and figure out what’s going on,” I say, even though I’d rather stay here, alone. With Tobias, I mean. I guess...maybe?

Why is this so confusing? I decide I don’t want to think about it at the moment, so I rise in one motion and help my initiate up. Because that’s all he is, Tris. He’s your initiate and he’s younger than you and he might not even survive initiation. So stop thinking about him.

But, of course, I can’t. My hand grasps Tobias’s and pull him up, and he stumbles into me. I throw my arms up, backing into the wall and taking him with me. His face comes uncomfortably close to mine, and then he’s on the floor.

“Tobias? Are you okay? What happened?” I look down at his face, and to my surprise, his eyes are twinkling with amusement. He smiles, the first true smile I’ve ever seen him make, and says:

“My foot fell asleep.”

 

After I finish laughing at him and the circulation returns to his foot, I help him up. I support him this time, making sure he can stand himself before I let him go. Tobias shakes the foot to rid himself of the lingering tingling sensation (that rhyme tho) and winces.   
“It hurts,” he moans, and I giggle. Woah. I did not just giggle like a child in front of somebody. Oops.   
Feeling my face heat up, I look away and tell Tobias that we should get back to the dormitory to avoid suspicion. He agrees and we leave the room in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry, that wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be. But I have homework and I still need to outline this story a bit more so I'll post again when I can!   
> Thanks so much to anyone who followed and favorited this story, hopefully I can write more soon!
> 
> P. S. I sincerely apologize if the bold/italics/underline decided not to work but I'm not changing it now. 
> 
> ~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter


	9. Chapter 9- The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter continues with the actual story now, things are starting to happen!  
> Maybe you have some questions about the story, like...  
> Where was Callie from? Is she really dead? Why am I reading fanfiction when I have work to do?  
> Maybe not that last one, or any for that matter, but whatever. Just read the chapter already and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and make this short since I already said everything important last chapter.  
> So ya, sorry last chapter was so short. It was just sitting around half finished for like a year so I just wanted to upload it as a tiny filler until I could get the story going again.  
> The reason I uploaded so much before is that I didn't have any summer work, but this year I needed to read two books and find 40 quotes so ick.  
> Soo this kind of failed at being short but on to the next chapter of Role Reversal!

**Chapter 9- The Aftermath (trying titles now guys!)**

 

**Four POV**

 

My head is spinning as I follow my instructor out of the room, and not just because of the blood rushing back to my foot. Well, maybe it is.

I'm not exactly sure what happened in that room, and I think we both needed time to figure it out. So, I say goodbye to Tris and make my way back to the dormitory.

 

I'm not prepared for the sight when I walk in the door. Everybody (besides Callie, of course) is in the dorm, silent. Annie is consoling a tear-streaked Maggie on her cot, and even Nick and Addy are not making out. Ian is laying in his cot facing the wall. I don’t blame him; thanks to me, he no longer has a place in Dauntless. Hayden, as always, is slouched on his bed, scowling. I can’t help but think that I won’t miss him when he leaves the faction.

 

 _Oh. Duh. They’re all upset about Callie._ I wonder how numb I’ve become that I would forget about a death so quickly. But a little voice in my head keeps saying _what if she’s not dead? What if she’s not who she says she is? What if she’s coming for you?_

 

 **_Shut up_ ** _,_ I tell the voice. I walk casually over to my cot and lay down, trying to get some rest although I know I’ll never fall asleep easily in this faction.

  


Pain shoots through me. I open my mouth but I can’t even scream. I can’t see anything; all I hear is a ringing and roaring in my ears. All I feel is pain, horrible pain, pain that burns and aches and stings. I can’t move-I’m paralyzed.

 

I can barely think through the excruciating agony. I try to move my right hand, and it moves, doubling the pain. I can almost feel it against my thigh, twitching weakly. With a groan I try to roll over or sit up, and the pain increases. I grit my teeth and push myself upwards, and I scream as I fall and fall and fall down into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

 

**Annie POV (to try something different)**

 

It’s dark in the dormitory, pitch black. _It’s not usually this dark, is it?_ I shiver and pull the thin blanket up to my chin. Now my feet stick out the bottom.

 

 _Ugh_.

 

I lay there in the darkness, debating whether I really need blanket over my feet. _It's not like it's helping anything anyway._

 

I feel my eyes drooping, but something keeps me awake. I'm not sure what it is, but even when I close my eyes, there's still a nagging in the back of my mind. It makes me angry.

 

_Annie, go the heck to sleep. You're a lucky little b***h to have survived the first part of initiation, but you are still extremely stupid. Like, why are you censoring your own fricking mental sentences, Annie?_

 

I groan and open my eyes. I swear I'm going insane.

 

Speaking of going insane, I'm not the only one who just groaned. I sit up and glance over at the corner. _Who even sleeps there? Tobias? Yeah, that's his cot. He was right next to…_

 

 _Callie._ I roll my eyes internally. I never liked her. I don't know why she threw herself into the chasm, and I don't want to know.

 

 _Aaannyways_ , _what's up with Tobias anyway? First he disappears for an hour after Callie's death, now he's making weird noises._ I squint, but it’s just too dark.

 

_I should get up and see if he’s alright....nah. Too dark, too tired. He’s probably just thinking of Callie naked or something. Ew. Why did I even think that. That is gross. I do not need to see that mental picture. Not that I don’t like girls, but I don’t want Tobias in there, that’s just awkward...and there goes my dirty mind. UGhhghghggh just go to bed Annie._

 

I turn over and lay down, facing away from Tobias, and close my eyes.

 

* * *

  


The next thing I know, my eyes are open and I’m sitting up in bed, heart pounding. _But why?_ My mind races. _Did I have a bad dream? Was there a noise? Did somebody poke me?_  Okay, yeah, probably not that last one. _But what happened?_

 

The air moves as other initiates move past me. _Well, it wasn’t just me, I guess._ I swing my feet off the bed and onto the floor. _AGH, that’s cold._ I shiver as I pull my jacket over my shoulders and put my socks and shoes on (I don’t trust anyone here enough to sleep without a full set of clothes on) and stand up. Somebody turns a light on and I squeeze my eyes shut against the painful brightness. When I open them again, I see the other initiates surrounding Tobias’s cot, talking to each other.

 

Confused, I walk over, pushing past Addy and Ian to see what’s going on.

 

 _What? He’s not--oh. Oh my god. OH MY GOD._ I say the last sentence out loud with a small shriek as a cold feeling bursts in my stomach; and as Nick turns to me, moving away from the cot, I can see the blood on his hands.

 

* * *

 

**Mua ha ha. Cliffhanger again ;p**

  
  
  
  


**...Or is it?**

 

**My goal for today’s chapter was 1000 words, and I’m not quite there yet.**

**So small bonus sneak peek it is then! This is a plot twist even** ** _I_** **wasn’t really ready for yet, so bear with me here!**

**Sorry if it goes all over the place, I promise it will make sense later! A lot of stuff is happening, I know, so let’s just see what happens next :)**

 

* * *

 

**Six POV**

 

When I wake up, startled, there’s somebody in my bed.

 

Something warm is against my leg and I can feel the tiny motions of breathing through the mattress, although they seem more pronounced than a normal person’s.

 

I take a deep breath. In a flash, I swing up out of bed, grab the knife from my bedside table, turn the light on, and face my visitor. Adrenaline flows through me as I look at the petrified dog on my bed.

 

Wait.

 

_Dog?_

 

_Why is there a dog on my bed?_

 

The buzz fades from my veins and my heartbeat slows as I recognize Christina’s boyfriend’s mutt. He jumps off the bed and I smile slightly as I pet him with shaking hands. His name is Burger Blitz, after the first thing he ever ate as a puppy (a full-sized Dauntless burger, which was too much food for me _and_ Chris when we shared one), and he is a one-year-old, medium sized, furry black dog with a brown face.

 

_Enough about the stupidly adorable dog. Why is he here?_

 

I turn towards the rest of the apartment and yell to my friend, quietly once I see on my clock that it’s still the early hours of the morning.

 

“Christina! What is Will’s dog doing on my bed?” Usually, she keeps him in her bedroom, which shares a wall with mine but is only connected by our living room/kitchen/dining room. She always shuts and locks the door so he can’t get out and nobody else can get in.

 

Puzzled, I walk into the main room and glance at her door. It lays ajar, but doesn’t look broken into from here. I realize I’m still holding the knife from my room, and I grip it tighter as I push the door open with my foot. Blitz follows me belatedly, after running into the kitchen expecting food from me.

 

There’s a lump in the bed-probably Christina- but no Will. The bed sheets are tangled on his side of the mattress; but then again, they always are. I move slowly into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Christina as I survey the area. I don’t flip the light switch, but there’s enough light coming through the window to see everything. Blitz whines, butting his head into my leg until I let him past me.

 

Immediately, he runs to the adjoining bathroom and barks. I shush him, but of course he doesn’t understand. Curious, I join him in the doorway, turning on the light...and scream.

 

* * *

 

Christina sits bolt upright in bed, sees me and Blitz standing in the doorway of a bloodstained bathroom (me, petrified with a knife in my hand), and screams too before her eyes roll back and she falls face-first onto the blanket.

 

There’s no trace of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have a problem with cliffhangers…as you might be able to tell…but I reached my word goal (went over, actually) and I thought that would be a good time to stop it (muahahah)
> 
> By the way, I now have a beta reader (my best friend, actually) so that's awesome. She will help spot some mistakes I might miss the first time around :)
> 
> Next chapter coming soon I hope!
> 
> ~Divergent. Lunar. Shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, people on ff. net did. I will probably post every 3-4 days until I finish the chapters I've already written. After that, probably expect at least a week for the next chapter. Thanks for reading Role Reversal!


End file.
